Legends, Heroes and Idiots: A Tale Of Ten Warriors
by Pjac the fighter
Summary: Chapter 4 is up. A new member of the team but one of the team has issues with them. Who and why?AshxMisty MayxBrendan OCxRui.
1. Chapter 1

First Poké fic but I have written an original story on fictionpress (prob gone by now ah well!) Well ladies and gents this is my tale of ten teenagers who while on their journeys through the Pokémon world discover a plot that could end the world or bring complete peace. So sit back relax and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon so quit pestering me would ya!

Claimer: I do own Hiro, Duo and all the OC's in this fic! Yah!

Legends, Heroes and Idiots 

**A Tale of Ten Warriors**

**Chapter 1: Valley of the Pokékings**

The Valley of the Pokékings

" Finally, we're here bro!" one of the teens said to the other, " The Valley of the Pokékings!"

" I know Duo. It's really amazing isn't it!" the other replied.

" Yeah I suppose it is, Hiro. So what do we do now?"

They stood at the top of a rather large hill overlooking a massive valley complete with a volcano, lake, forest, storm cloud covered mountain and a gigantic rock sticking vertically out of the ground. This was the Valley of the Pokékings, the place where in ancient times the Pokémon who ruled the world resided. Now however it was a sanctuary for all monsters, human or Pokémon.

" I guess our monsters would like to see this eh bro!" Hiro said, " Come on out guys!"

" Yeah good idea Hiro! Out you come gang!"

Hiro released his monsters first. He had a Blaziken, a Charizard, a Typhlosion, a Meganium, an Arcanine and a Torkoal.

Duo had a Typhlosion, a Blastoise, a Pidgeot, an Altaria, a Scizor and a Salamence.

" Flyer, Blade! You two go on ahead of us and see what's going on ok," Duo called to his Pidgeot and Scizor.

" Flamey! You go along with them buddy," Hiro called to his Charizard

The three Pokémon flew off down the hill towards the giant rock while the rest of the gang started to walk down it chatting and laughing about old times and good memories.

Duo and Hiro were twin brothers from Goldenrod City in Johto. They were the brothers of Whitney, the Goldenrod Gym leader and had left the gym to set off on their journey almost three years ago. Duo's first monster had been a Cyndaquil, which was now his Typhlosion, Flame and Hiro had chosen a Chikorita, which had evolved into his Meganium. Along their journeys they had met many trainers, even the legendary Ash Ketchum who they had faced long ago in the Whirl Islands Cup. He had beaten them that time but they took heart from the battle and gone on to win the doubles Cup in the Hoenn League. They were league champions and they had seen their friend, Ash, go on to lose to one of his friends in the quarter-finals.

But they knew he would never rest until he won something so they weren't surprised to hear almost a year later that Ash Ketchum had won the Orre League. So they were both champions and so was their friend, Ash who they had seen a few times on their journeys around the world. Last time they met Ash had challenged them to a double battle along with his friend at the time Wes.

" Hey bro remember the time when we fought Ash and Wes. That was a battle!" Duo said as he started to reminisce.

" Yeah, Flame and Pepperoni really had a tough time," Hiro replied as he started to think back to that day.

" _Go Pepperoni, Flamethrower!" Hiro called to his Typhlosion._

" _Espe, dodge and use Psybeam!" Wes said calmly._

" _Flame, Double Kick!" Duo shouted to the Typhlosion_

" _Ty!" He jumped and aimed both feet at Grovyle. _

" _Gro…VYLE!" Grovyle jumped clear and launched a bullet seed at Flame's unprotected back._

" _Flame! Back Burner!" _

_Flame's fire on his back started to grow and then exploded with a massive gout of fire. The giant flame engulfed the bullet seed and nearly took out Grovyle._

" _Espe! Use Night Shade!" _

_The Sun Pokémon's eyes glowed black and a dark shadow appeared and struck Pepperoni._

" _Arrgh! TY!" Pepperoni started to glow white-hot and prepared to use his ultimate attack, " Ty…PHLOSION!" A massive blast of fire was sent flying towards Espe. It was so big all Espe could do was stand her ground and try to ride the storm. Unfortunately, Overheat hit her square and sent her flying. But the massive power needed to use Overheat had drained Pepperoni and he fainted after Espe did._

_While this happened Flame and Grovyle were locked in a battle that neither seemed able to win. Every time Flame tried to land a hit Grovyle would simply jump away. But every time Grovyle launched an attack Flame just fired off a Flame Wheel or Flamethrower to block it and hit Grovyle at the same time._

" _Grovyle! Agility then Leaf Blade!" Ash called._

" _Flame! Focus Energy then Detect!" Duo shouted as he replied to Ash's attack._

" _Gro…VYLE!" Grovyle appeared above Flame and slashed downwards but Flame disappeared from sight and then reappeared behind Grovyle._

" _TYPHLOSION!" Flame opened his mouth and shot out a massive fireball that engulfed Grovyle and knocked it out. Flame landed and did the very victory pose that Ash made so famous, "Ty!"_

" That was a good day, especially that idiotic Typhlosion of yours doing Ash's victory pose," Hiro said dreamily.

Flame hid his head in shame at the memory of that day. He still hadn't lived that day down with the rest of Duo's Pokémon and he didn't need Hiro bringing it back to their minds.

" Well maybe he was pretty stupid, and still is, but we still beat Ash. That was good especially as I got to try out a few of my new moves on a really good opponent," Duo said, " Hey bro I wonder if Ash and the rest of the gang made it here yet? We did say we would see them in the Pokémon Valley."

" Yeah, here I'll send Arc down to see."

" And I'll send Cloud."

The Arcanine and Altaria both dashed down the hillside overtaking the three monsters sent down earlier to scout the way.

" Hey Flyer are we gonna let those two beat us down the hill?" Flamey asked his Pidgeot friend.

" Hell no, my fire buddy. Lets motor!" Flyer replied

" Oh yeah, time to show those two wannabe speed demons what real speed is!" Blade shouted to no one in particular.

" You really gotta stop doing that Blade. It really ain't right!" Flamey called as the trio sped down the hill in pursuit of Arc and Cloud.

" Trust our monsters to get into a speed race, eh bro," Duo sighed. He was 15 years old, about 5' 10", had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with two wings imprinted on the front, grey trousers and a short dark blue jacket.

" Yeah, but can you blame them. They're all built to be fast and powerful so they love to race," Hiro replied. He was the same height as his twin brother, but not as well built. He had grey eyes and jet-black hair, which had orange tinted through it. He wore an orange t-shirt, a red jacket and black trousers.

" Hiro! Duo!"

The two boys turned around at the sound of the voice and saw a young man about 16 with black hair, a blue jacket, a black t-shirt and blue trousers. He wore a baseball cap with the Pokémon League insignia on it and had a Pikachu on his shoulder. It was Ash, the one and only.

" Hey Ash! What's up with you, man!" Duo called.

" Ah arrives the new Orre Champion does!" Hiro said in a very strange voice, which reminded Ash of a character he remembered from an old film he had seen about a galaxy far, far away.

" Hey guys! I'm fine. So you heard then," Ash asked

" Of course we did. Everyone saw your fight. What a battle!" Hiro whistled

" Well I'm just glad I'm here now so I can relax and not have everyone wanting an autograph or a photo. Jeez, I never thought winning the Orre League would cause such a big fuss!" Ash said, " So where's everyone else?"

" Dunno. We just got here. But our monsters are already away on to look for anyone whose here," Duo replied.

" Ok then let's head for the Rock. But first. Come on out guys!" Ash sent out his Pokémon. He had Pikachu of course, Grovyle, Charizard, Snorlax, Pidgeot and Jolteon.

"Whoa, when did you get Charizard and Pidgeot back?" Hiro asked.

" They came to Professor Oak's when I won the Orre League and decided to start travelling with me again," Ash said.

" Cool, wish I had such loyal monsters!" Hiro called with a threatening glare at Pepperoni.

" Hey! What did I do!" Pepperoni called back although they didn't understand they caught his drift.

The trio of boys rolled around the floor laughing at Pepperoni as he stalked off down the hill.

The Rock Of Mew 

" Hey guys look whose here!" a redhead girl called. She had a blue tank top, a pair of black trousers and her hair had blonde streaked through it. She was 16 and was sitting on a collapsible bike.

" Hey Misty, long time no see!" Hiro called

" Yo Mist, what's up?" Duo shouted

" Hey guys who you talking to? That's not Misty. She's too good looking!" Ash said with a puzzled look on his face

" AAARRGH! KETCHUM!" Misty pulled out her giant hammer and started chasing Ash around the Rock.

" Misty! I was only joking! Please someone stop her!" Ash cried, as he was sent airborne by Misty's hammer.

" Uh Misty I think you might have been too harsh on Ash. After all he did say you were good looking," Hiro said and then cowered behind Flamey.

" Well Misty is known for her temper isn't that right Misty. And Ash can be pretty stupid. There were plenty of times when we got in some sticky situations," A voice called from behind them. They turned to see Brock, the Pokémon breeder and gym leader of Pewter City. He was about 6'1", had his brown hair spiked up as usual, he wore a grey combat jacket and brown trousers and had a orange t-shirt on under his jacket. He was sitting atop his Onix and got him to catch Ash as he landed back down to earth, "Same old Ash, stupid and insensitive!"

" Hey Brock, how's things been?" Duo called up

" Yeah how you been man?" Hiro asked also

" Ah the brothers Grimm! Only messing guys!" Brock hastily added when he saw the looks on the faces of Hiro and Duo, " Well I believe this makes five."

" Yeah only five more to go," Ash said as he recovered from the battering

" More like four, Ashy boy!" Only one person ever dared to call Ash by that name. A tall young man with brown hair and green eyes appeared. He had a black coat and grey trousers and had a chain with the yin yang symbol on it hanging around his neck.

" Gary! Don't ever call me that name!" Ash growled at his former rival.

" Don't worry Ash I was only messing with you. Long time no see Duo." Gary turned to face the older of the Star twins

" Yeah you too Gary. Been a while since we cracked Rocket HQ together," Duo replied

"WHAT!" all the other exclaimed

" You guys beat Team Rocket single handed?" Ash asked disbelievingly

" No, we had a little help from two friends namely Jesse and James," Duo replied

" WHAT! JESSE AND JAMES HELPED YOU BEAT TEAM ROCKET?" they all roared

" Whoa not so loud people! Yeah they helped us but just because we saved their lives and so they decided that stealing wasn't worth their lives so they turned over a new leaf and helped us!" Gary said

Everyone else either fainted, namely Ash, or rolled around laughing, namely Pikachu.

"Hey guys what the hell is this rock anyway?" Hiro asked after getting over the shock

" _I can tell you what it is," _a voice called in their heads

" What!" Ash called, " Did anyone else just hear a voice in their head?"

" _My name is Mewtwo. I know you but you do not remember me. We have met twice Chosen one. And to the one called Gary. I apologise for my actions five years ago. I did not want to hurt you but Giovanni forced me. I am truly sorry." _Mewtwo said

" You … wait I know who this is.You were the one who blasted my Nidoqueen and me in Giovanni's gym in Viridian City all those years ago. But aren't you evil?" Gary questioned the voice.

" _No the armour I wore allowed Giovanni to control me and therefore use me for evil but I escaped. I still mistrusted humans and intended to create an army of clones to wipe them from the earth. But one child intervened. Ash Ketchum, your selfless sacrifice showed me what humans were truly capable of. I took my clones off into the sky and found a haven." _Mewtwo answered

" But you said we met twice? How could we if you found a haven?" Ash said

" _Two years after I left New Island, Giovanni discovered the location of my secret haven. I called upon the only human I knew who could save me. You, Ash. I teleported you and your friends, Brock and Misty, to my Haven and you helped me to hold off Giovanni and wipe his memory of me. Then my clones, Mew and I took off into the sky again. We found this valley and knew it was a true haven, as no one now knew of my existence. So we found shelter and set up our community which you see before you now!" _With those words Pokémon appeared from holes in the ground, from the sky, from the lake and from all around.

" Whoa! That's one hell of a story Mewtwo but that brings me to our original question. What the hell is the rock for?" Hiro asked

"This rock is my home and a symbol of the Valley of the Pokékings," Mewtwo called from above them. He was clad in the armour, which he had been imprisoned in by Giovanni but which he had reforged to amplify his power.

"Whoa! He looks even more powerful than the time he beat me!" Gary said

"The time is nearly nigh but first we will wait for the other four to arrive," Mewtwo announced to the massive crowd. There was at least a hundred thousand Pokémon of all shapes and sizes. There were some of Mewtwo's clones but mostly they were normal Pokémon.

"WHOA! Look at all these Pokémon!" A voice called from the sky. On the back of a floating Steelix there were four people. One was a girl with brown hair tied back with a red bandanna, she wore a red jacket and black tank top, red and black shorts and was about 15. The next one was a boy of around 15 also. He had pure white hair, a black bandanna, a red and black jacket and black trousers. The next one was another boy of around 14. He was short, had silvery white hair, wore a blue jacket and black trousers. Finally the last one was a girl around 15. She had pink hair in two pigtails, wore a white t-shirt, a black skirt and had a giant gun strapped to her back.

" Hey guys its May, Brendan, Wes and Rui! How ya been guys?" Ash called, " And how the hell is Steelix flying?"

" Kazam!" Wes's Alakazam appeared.

" Oh right Psychic," Duo said.

" _So they have all arrived, Mewtwo,"_ a voice called to Mewtwo

" _Yes, Lugia. The ten warriors have arrived," _Mewtwo replied

" _So it begins. We three must lead them to their power," _another voice replied

" _Don't you mean four, Celebi? Mewtwo, Lugia, Celebi and Mew. We are the four who will help the heroes, legends and idiots," _Mew interrupted

" _Hey Mew who are you calling an idiot?" Celebi asked_

" _Ketchum of course. But the child has saved us all at one point in time. Let us begin now no more talk of the prophecy," _Mewtwo turned to the crowd and called, " We celebrate!_"_

" Yeah! FOOD!" Ash, Duo and Brandon called as the saw the gigantic tables of food

" GRRRRR!" Misty, May and Rui growled and each took out their hammers and sent the irrepressible trio flying.

" You think those three would learn, eh Gary?" Brock said

" The stomachs of those three get them into more trouble than their heads," Gary replied

Well gang that's the first chapter up and running. R&R tell me if there's anything wrong and remember Pokéfans you gotta catch 'em all!

Kyro 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again Pokéfans, Kyro is back_

_Right, new chapter, new friends and old, old stories. Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon_

_Claimer: I own Duo and Hiro and all other OC's_

Legends, Heroes and Idiots A Tale of Ten Warriors 

**Chapter 2: Party in the Valley**

Valley of the Pokékings 

" Hey guys look at all the food!" Ash shouted as he saw the gigantic banquet tables, which had been set out for the party.

" Mewtwo, what is this big celebration all about?" Misty asked

" This is our way of saying thank you to all ten of you for helping all Pokémon around the world, especially you Ash," Mewtwo replied, bowing his head respectfully towards the trainers

" We are all honoured, Mewtwo and would hope that we can repay this hospitality," Gary replied. As he did so all the others bowed to Mewtwo apart from Ash who was transfixed by the food.

" Need food. Must eat or will die," Duo cried as his stomach sent out a massive rumble.

" Yeah I guess we're all hungry eh," Brock laughed tentatively while looking down at his empty stomach.

" Hahaha," Mewtwo laughed, " That is good my friend because now we eat!"

" Wahoo!" Duo and Hiro shouted and ran for a table packed high with all sorts of food.

There were massive tureens of chicken noodle soup, mountains of pork, fish beef and all sorts of meats. There were giant bowls of rice all along the tables, more bowls filled with vegetables and fruits and even a giant ice Pikachu in the middle of one. Also on each table there were bowls and plates filled with Pokémon food. There were berries and Pokéblocks, some of Brock's special recipes and all sorts of other food that the Pokémon liked.

" Hey Bro pass the chicken noodle soup," Hiro called.

" Here ya go Bro. Would ya give me that big bowl of drumsticks, May?" Duo asked

" Sure Duo. Brandon could you pass the rice."

" Hey Mist, give me that beef teriyaki when you're done" Ash said, spraying Misty with a mouthful of chicken.

" ASH!"

BOOM!

Ash was sent skywards again with Misty's hammer.

" Jeez you think he would learn!" Duo said to Rui, who got splattered by chicken noodle soup

" DUO!"

KABOOM

Duo was blasted by Rui's gun.

" _Ok, I'm not going to say anything," _Brandon thought to himself, " _Or May will send me flying"_

" Ok enough spraying people with food guys," Brock said after swallowing his own food

" Yeah chew, swallow and then talk. Think you can remember that, Ash and Duo?" May said with a smirk

" Uugh," was the only reply from the unconscious pair

" I see that you are enjoying the banquet. Please eat and drink to your hearts content," Mewtwo said as he appeared suddenly at the table

" AAHHH!" the eight conscious trainers screamed

" Oh sorry. You must forgive me for startling you like that," Mewtwo said apologetically.

" No worries buddy. We just need to get used to Pokémon teleporting behind us and talking," Hiro said rubbing his head

" Thank you Hiro for your kind words. Now I must tell you why you are here."

" What? What do you mean Mewtwo?" Gary asked

Suddenly, just as Ash and Duo woke up, a gigantic white bird, a small pink flying mouse and a greeny-blue elf appeared at the table also.

" AAHHH!" the ten trainers shouted and Duo and Ash fainted again

" Whoops!" Mew said with a laugh

" I nearly had a heart attack!" Rui shouted at Mew and then grabbed him, " Aww, you're so cute!"

" Eh never mind Rui she ain't got all the screws tightened up in her head," Brandon said, " Why are Lugia, Celebi, Mew and Mewtwo here?"

" GRRRR!"

KABOOM

Brandon joined Ash and Duo in the world of their unconscious minds as Rui blasted him with her gun.

" We are here to help you ten to find your destiny," Celebi said

" What do you mean 'find our destiny'?" Wes questioned

" Celebi means we are going to help you on your next journey. It may be long and hard but it will be worth it and you will discover much about yourselves on this journey," Lugia answered

" Another journey, eh! Count me in!" Ash shouted as he jumped to his feet

" Yeah why not! At least we don't have to save the world again!" Brock said

" That is the thing Master Slate. This journey is to help you prepare to save the world again," Mewtwo said

The rest of the gang turned to each other and started to question whether they wanted to be involved in something like this again.

" I don't care I'm still going," Ash said defiantly

" Me too, buddy!" Hiro said walking beside Ash

" Wherever my bro goes I do too! Count me in," Duo said while getting up

The three boys looked at the rest of the gang.

" Why not! I'm going too!" Gary said taking a step towards Ash

" Ash, Gary, Hiro and Duo. Why not five!" Wes said as he stood beside Gary

" Six. You can count on me Ash," Brandon said while he extracted himself from the hole Rui had blasted him into.

" Seven. Ash we've had a lot of adventures. I guess another one won't hurt!" Brock said with a smile

" Eight. If I don't go Ash will get into even more trouble and I don't think I could stand that," Misty said with a cheeky wink to Ash, who burned red

" Hey if I don't go Brandon will make a fool of himself too and that would never do!" May laughed

" And ten. Duo you still gotta pay for breaking my Chaos Bot and this means I get to keep an eye on you!" Rui finished

" Good so we have ten adventurers. Now let all of your Pokémon out and we will continue the celebrations!" Mewtwo said

So all the Pokémon the ten trainers had with them came out. Ash's Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot, Snorlax, Jolteon and Grovyle. Misty's Starmie, Corsola, Politoed, Seadra, Golduck and Wailord. Brock's Onix, Geodude, Crobat, Marshtomp, Ludicolo and Absol. May's Beautifly, Blaziken, Delcatty, Ivysaur, Bellossom and Tropius. Hiro's Typhlosion, Charizard, Meganium, Blaziken, Arcanine and Torkoal. Duo's Typhlosion, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Altaria, Scizor and Salamence. Rui's Wigglytuff, Clefable, Solrock, Shedinja, Exploud and Medicham. Wes' Alakazam, Metang, Grumpig, Gardevoir, Espeon and Xatu. Brendan's Magneton, Steelix, Swampert, Skarmory, Aggron and Metagross. And Gary's Umbreon, Blastoise, Nidoqueen, Houndoom, Gengar and Mightyena.

" That's a lot of monsters eh guys," Brock said as he saw the sixty monsters who were the most powerful each trainer had.

" Yes and all of them are powerful," Mewtwo added, " Now eat and I shall explain what your task is."

Somewhere in the Orange Archipelago 

" Sir we have word that the new Orre champion and nine of his friends have disappeared off the face of the earth," an intelligence officer reported.

" Ah thank you Jaden. I want to know exactly when they return to our sensors," the man sitting behind the desk replied.

" Yes sir, Commander Arrow."

Commander Arrow was the leader of the new Team Zero, which had been formed from the remains of Teams Rocket, Magma and Aqua. He was a tall man, about 6'3", had short cropped black hair and an arrow tattoo on his forearm. He wore a long, black coat and black trousers. He had seen many things in his thirty-eight years but he had never seen a Pokémon trainer as strong as Ash Ketchum. He had a keen interest in this young man as he felt that he might be able to tempt him to join Team Zero if the time came and the offer was right.

" Commander. We have a transmission from an agent saying he has discovered where Ketchum and his friends have gone."

" What! Where are they?" Arrow shouted

" Supposedly they are in the Valley of the Pokékings. But that is just a legend, isn't it, sir?" his senior officer asked

" No Tenako. The agent tracking Ketchum would never lie. They must have found the Valley!" Arrow said dumbfounded.

Tenako looked astonished but quickly recovered, " Sir should we send a team in to scout this Valley?"

" No. We will wait until Ketchum and his friends leave then we will overrun the Valley. That way we can be sure the most powerful Pokémon are gone."

" How do you know that sir?" Tenako asked

" Because, Tenako my friend, Ash will have a reason to make sure he takes all the strong ones with him. We will take Pallet Town. Prepare two battalions to go to the Valley and send Marcos with his team to take over Pallet. Time to see what you are really made of Ash!"

The Rock of Mew

" Why did we have to come here Mewtwo?" Ash asked

" Because your rooms are here," he replied simply

" Where? I don't see any buildings?" Brandon said

" That's where you are wrong, young Master Birch. There is one right in front of you," Mewtwo replied

" There's just a roc…aha I get it now. The Rock is a building," Brock said

" Cool now I gotta get me one of those," Duo said

" I'm afraid there is only one Rock of Mew. But still welcome to my home," Mewtwo said ushering them in with a wave.

The gang were about to enter the Rock when Rui said, " Mewtwo, how exactly do we get in?"

" Ah I forgot. Hold on please."

There was a flash of light and suddenly they were inside a large hall.

" This is the Grand Cavern. The centre of the Rock of Mew. From here you can reach any part of the whole Valley by using the tunnels," Mewtwo gestured to the doors along the ground floor of the Cavern, " Your rooms are on the third floor. There is a separate room for the girls but the two rooms are side by side. Come I will take you up."

Mewtwo glowed blue and the ten trainers started to float up along with Mewtwo. They reached the third floor and landed gently.

" I hope you find your rooms satisfactory. Good night and get some rest. I shall see you all at breakfast in the Cavern," Mewtwo said and then disappeared.

" Well guys I think I'm gonna hit the sack. Night!" Duo called as he entered the room in front of him. Unfortunately for him it was the wrong one and no sooner had he opened the door but Rui's Sato Crusher blasted him out again.

" PERVERT!" the three girls shouted as May slammed the door.

" Poor guy. He didn't know what hit him!" Wes said shaking his head

" Ah well I think I'm gonna go to bed," Brandon said making sure he entered the right room.

" Yeah let's all hit the sack," Ash said as Hiro dragged his brother's unconscious body into the room, " Guys what do you think about this journey we're going on?"

" I think it will be a good thing, especially for you Ash. God knows how weak you've gotten since I last battled you," Gary remarked

" Grr," Ash growled, " but you're right. It will help us all a lot 'cause we all can become better trainers even if we think we are the best, and in some cases are!" Ash pointed triumphantly at himself

" Get a grip of your ego Ash. You did beat the Orre League but you still got knocked out of the Hoenn, Johto and Indigo tournaments," Wes added

" Well guys I still think we should do it. What have we got to lose?" Hiro asked

" Nothing. Let's do it!" Duo said as he jumped to his feet

" Right then all we need is a name for this big adventure of ours," Brandon said

The seven trainers all looked at each other expectantly and then six of them turned to stare at one, Ash.

" Uh guys why are you all looking at me like that?" he said hesitantly

Brock and Gary sidled up to him and each put a hand on his shoulders

" Ashy boy, it seems to me that we are all in this because of you so of course you should be our leader and so you get to pick our name," Gary whispered into his ear

" O…oh yeah I suppose you're right Gary. Right a name…" Ash put a hand to his chin and started thinking

" Be really quiet and you might just be able to hear the cogs in his head," Wes whispered to Brandon

" I got it! We're gonna be called the Ten Warriors," Ash exclaimed

" That's it!" Hiro shouted

" Hey bro calm down. I think its actually pretty good. The Ten Warriors… has a good ring to it!" Duo said while he stopped Hiro from throttling Ash.

" I guess you're right Duo. It does sound pretty good," Brendan said

" Then it's settled. We are the Ten Warriors!" Ash shouted as he jumped up punching the air.

Ecruteak City, Johto Region

" Hey Sparky, you ready?" Ritchie called to his faithful Pikachu

" Pika!" Sparky replied

" Go! Use Thunderbolt on Scyther!"

" Scyther, dodge and use Fury Cutter!" the Scyther's trainer ordered

" Right idea, Tracey but it won't work! Sparky, go! Zap Cannon!"

Tracey smiled and then shouted, " Go Scyther! Light Screen then Hyper Beam!"

" What? Sparky!" Ritchie shouted as his Pikachu was sent flying by the blade Pokémon's energy blast

" Pika…" Sparky was breathing heavily but stood up defiantly.

" Oh yeah Sparky! Go, THUNDER!" Ritchie shouted

Scyther was temporarily disabled after using Hyper Beam so Sparky's Thunder attack hit it square. Scyther was sent flying and fell to the ground in front of Tracey, knocked out.

" Good battle, Ritchie. You're almost as good as Ash now!" Tracey joked as he recalled his Scyther

" I wish had the chance to battle Ash again. Then I could show him how good I've gotten," Ritchie replied as he recalled Sparky

" Hey let's head to the Burned Tower. Who knows what we'll see!" Tracey suggested

Valley of the Pokékings

Ash was perched on the top of a small hill on the main plain of the valley. He was surrounded by his Pokémon and was quite content to sit here even at this early hour of the morning. He had been here since dawn and had just sat thinking about what the hell he had just gotten the rest of his friends into.

" Pika?" Pikachu turned his head and looked at Ash

" I'm alright, Pikachu. Just thinking about this new journey we're gonna have. I sort of don't know whether it's such a good idea now," he replied to his loyal partner

" Well Ash. If you don't know what we're going to do, then who does?" a voice called from the other side of the hill. A female voice.

" Huh? Who's there?" Ash called

" Hmm. I thought you would recognise your best friend's voice, Ash. I'm hurt!" the voice joked

" Misty! What are you doing up this early?" Ash said surprised

" I could ask you the same thing mister," she said as she sat down beside him

" I dunno. I'm just used to getting up early when I'm on my travels. Force of habit I guess. What about you? Why are you up?" Ash replied

" Me? Oh I just couldn't sleep. I'm used to getting up early too but usually it's to take care of the Pokémon in the Gym. Guess I'm lucky Violet said she'd look after the gym," Misty said with a smile on her face

" To go on this journey. I know but maybe it's destiny? Or something else?" Ash said in a thoughtful voice

" Ash Ketchum, the philosopher. Now that's something no one ever expected!" Misty laughed and Ash pulled a face

" Hey, I'm not that stupid!"

" I know Ash I'm only pulling your leg."

The two friends turned to face one another and both of them looked into one another's eyes.

" _Wow, I never noticed how good looking Misty was," Ash thought to himself_

" _Hey Ash is pretty handsome for an idiot," Misty thought_

" Misty… uh I was… well I wanted to say…" Ash stuttered

" What Ash?" she replied as they drew closer and closer

" Well I was wondering if…"

GRROWL

Ash's stomach let out a loud rumble and he smiled lamely

" How about we get breakfast then, Ash," Misty said with a smile and patted his stomach

" Wh…well…Misty. Would you go out with me?" Ash blurted

" Well Ash. I might just take you up on that offer but first. Breakfast. I'm hungry too," she laughed and ran off, " Catch me if you can Ash!"

" Hey!"

When they reached the Rock everyone else was up and tucking into their breakfast. Hiro waved over to Ash to join him and Duo and Rui came over to grab Misty and take her over to May.

" So Ash. What happened between you and Misty this morning?" Duo asked

" Nothing. We just sat and talked. Is that illegal?" Ash snapped back

" Whoa! No need to snap Ash! I was just asking!" Duo snickered

" So Misty what did you and Ash get up to this morning?" May questioned

" Not much we just sat and talked about old times," Misty replied, her face turning as red as her hair.

" Hmm. I doubt that if you're blushing so much. So really, what happened?" Rui asked eagerly

" Well he asked me out and I said yes! Ok!" Misty replied with a smile

" Aww. Isn't young love cute, Rui!" May said sarcastically

" Hey both of you are younger than me! So May what about you and Brandon?" Misty retorted.

" Um…well…shut up!" May said blushing

" Hehehe! You should see your face May! It's priceless!" Rui giggled

" Hey Duo? What's this I hear about you liking Rui?" Ash said with a twisted smile on his face

" Um…hey…aww leave me alone!" Duo said trying to make himself invisible

" Hey guys! Everyone come over here!" Brock called over the others to himself and Gary, " Me and Gary have been trying to think of a way we could all go off without splitting up too much so there's gonna be two groups."

" Ash will be in charge of the first and Duo, even though he is an crazy fool, will be in charge of the second," Gary continued, earning a look of pure evil from Duo, " Misty, Brock, May and Brendan will be in Ash's group and Me, Hiro, Wes and Rui will be in Duo's group. Any questions?"

" Yeah, why is Duo a leader and I'm not?" Hiro sulked

" Because even though your brother is a fool he is pretty smart and has good plans. You on the other hand are stupid and rush headlong into any situation. That good enough for you?" Gary replied

Hiro started muttering under his breath about stupid rich boys and unfair this and that.

" Anyone else?" No one else spoke up, " Good. Let's go see Mewtwo."

_Well Pokéfans another chapter done. I'm hoping to get one chapter done every week so probably every sat._

_Just for reference this is the ages of all the trainers_

_Ash – 16_

_Misty – 16_

_Brock – 18_

_Gary – 16_

_Hiro – 15_

_Duo – 15_

_May – 15_

_Brendan – 15_

_Rui – 15_

_Wes – 14_

_Remember please review and tell me any problems_

_Your friendly neighbourhood spiderman,_

_Kyro_


	3. Chapter 3

Kyro here another day another chapter 

_Hope you liked my first two and thanks to my reviewer dbzgt40_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon_

Legends, Heroes and Idiots 

**A Tale of Ten Warriors**

**Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins**

Mewtwo's study, The Rock of Mew 

" So you have decided to take up the quest," Mewtwo said calmly as the ten trainers walked into his private study at the top of the Rock of Mew.

" Yeah. We want to help save the world again," Ash said proudly stepping out in front of the others.

" Good. From what I hear you will be leading one team and Duo the other, Ash," Mewtwo said

" That's right Mewtwo. Will you be going with us on our journey?" Gary asked

" No but Celebi and Mew will be taking a few Pokémon along to help you. Mew will accompany Ash and Celebi, Duo," Mewtwo announced.

As he spoke, Mew and Celebi appeared along with a Wartortle, a Butterfree, a Pinsir, a Heracross, a Venasaur, a Dustox and a Feraligatr.

" These Pokémon will be accompanying you. They are Bubble the Wartortle, Happy the Butterfree, Jaws the Pinsir, Hercules the Heracross, Flower the Venasaur, Poison the Dustox and Snap the Feraligatr. They are all very powerful monsters and will help you whenever possible," Mewtwo said as the seven Pokémon stood in line, " Finally before you leave I will enable you to understand the words of Pokémon. Please gather round."

The ten trainers made a circle around the Psychic Pokémon and Mewtwo started to shimmer with a blue aura. Then suddenly their minds were filled with all different words and there were so many that Duo and Brendan both crouched down to the ground holding their heads. Then it stopped as suddenly as it had started and Ash's Pikachu ran over to Ash.

" Ash, are you alright?" Pikachu said alarmed

" Yeah buddy I'm fine. Wait…Pikachu I understood you!" Ash exclaimed

" You see I told you now you can understand all Pokémon. Good luck. Now I will take you down to the entrance hall where you will be shown the plan."

A few minutes later, the ten trainers were down in the great hall, which served as an entrance hall to the Rock. They saw hundreds of Pokémon all lined up to see them off.

" Whoa I never expected such a big send off," May exclaimed as she saw all the Pokémon

" They all want to wish us good luck," Pikachu said perched on Ash's shoulder.

" Cool. What's that on the big table?" Rui asked

" Dunno. Let's go see!" Hiro shouted as he ran off towards it

They reached the table and all stood around it as Mewtwo teleported down and announced to the crowd.

" Pokémon of all shapes and sizes. Welcome as we say our farewells to our new heroes. They are set to go off and search out the legendary weapons. Let us wish them the best of luck. Hurrah!"

" Yah!"

" Good luck!"

" Hope you all travel safe!"

The ten trainers looked in awe of the sending off they were receiving as they were shown the plan.

" Ash's team will head to Kanto and search there. Duo's team will go to Hoenn and look there. Once both are finished Ash will go to Johto and Duo to Orre. Finally both teams will search the Orange Archipelago. Is that clear?" Mewtwo explained

" Yeah. Mewtwo, thanks a lot for everything," Ash said bowing to the psychic Pokémon.

" No ash as I have already said I owe you more than you owe me. Thank you and good luck. Now Mew, Celebi. Please allow me the honour," Mewtwo said as he glowed blue again and the next thing Ash and his team knew they were in Viridian City.

" Whoa! Guess we're next," Wes said

He was right and they were instantly transported to Petalburg City.

" _It is done. The quest begins and it is out of my hands. I must trust in the abilities of each of the trainers. Good luck and safe travels."_

Viridian City, Kanto

" Well I guess it's started. So what are we looking for?" Brock asked

" We are here to look for the weapons which you will need to defend yourselves and the world," Mew replied, " My friends, Bubble, Happy and Poison will help whenever they can."

" So where to first?" Brendan asked

" Why not Pallet town? It's close by and we could visit Ash's mom," Misty suggested

" Ok then Pallet it is!" Ash said and marched off in front

Pallet Town, Kanto 

The five trainers and five Pokémon arrived in Pallet a few hours later. But instead of seeing rolling hills and beautiful flowers they saw burnt out houses and a raging fire on top of the hill opposite them. Exactly where Professor Oak's lab was.

" No! Mom! Mimey! Professor Oak!" Ash shouted as he ran into the town and headed for the lab.

" Ash! Wait for us!" May shouted as she and the rest of the gang followed Ash down the hill.

They reached the lab a few minutes later and noticed the pokéballs were all open and the Pokémon were gone.

" Someone help me put out the fire!" Ash shouted as he sent out Pidgeot and Snorlax, " Pidgeot, try to find someone. Snorlax, use Hydro Pump."

" Good idea Ash. Go Marshtomp, use Water Gun." Brock called

" Go Wailord, Starmie and Golduck. Use your Water Pulses," Misty called

" Steelix, use Dig. Aggron, use Sandstorm." Brendan shouted

" Ash! I found Professor Oak!" Pidgeot called from above, " Follow me!"

The five trainers and Mew rushed off to follow Pidgeot. They reached a small clearing about a mile from the lab and saw that Ash's Muk and Kingler had protected Professor Oak and were now standing guard over his sleeping body.

" Professor! Are you alright?" Misty called as she and Ash rushed over to the Professor.

" Misty? Ash? Is that you?" Oak said weakly.

" Don't worry Professor. Try not to speak until we get you to somewhere safe," Brock said as he and Ash helped the Professor to his feet

" Ah Brock. Good to see you. Now there is something I must tell you that is of the utmost importance. Quickly find me somewhere to sit," Oak said hurriedly.

They set him down on a bench that had managed to escape unscathed from the attack.

" What do you need to tell us Professor?" Brendan asked

" You all are very brave to come here and even braver to undertake the journey Mewtwo has sent you on. But beware evil forces are at work to try to stop you. They attacked the town and took your mother, Ash. Find her and save us all. They arrived on a ship with a massive Z on the side. But I saw some Rockets and Magma members on board. And the ship was Team Aqua's. All your previous enemies are working together and I'm afraid they seem to be succeeding. I have already been attacked by one legendary Pokémon," Oak said.

The others were stunned. Teams Magma, Aqua and Rocket were all working together to try to hurt Ash.

" What legendary Pokémon attacked you, Professor?" Brock asked

" Moltres. That's why the town is ablaze. But first," Oak paused and took a pokéball from his pocket, " Dragonite, use Rain Dance."

Oak's Dragonite appeared and suddenly storm clouds formed overhead. The sky opened up and rain began to fall. But this rain was warm and doused the fires easily. Oak looked dreamily at the sky.

" You know what, Ash. You are the bravest young man I know and your father would be proud of you. Go and find your weapon. Save your mother and beat this evil," Oak said staring into Ash's eyes.

" Professor, I will heal you now but you will go to sleep. When you wake we shall be gone but take heart. We shall repay your kindness," Mew said with a smile. Next thing he was glowing blue and Professor Oak's wounds were healing up and disappearing. He lay down with a serene look on his face.

" Dragonite, you, Kingler and Muk take care of the Professor. Find somewhere safe and hide there until he wakes up. Ok," Ash ordered. Kingler, Muk and Dragonite all nodded and then Dragonite picked up Professor Oak's limp body and walked off into the forest nearby, " Well let's go but I want to see my house first,"

Ash started down the hill and stopped to recall his Pokémon. Then they all headed down to Ash's house. Ash walked out in front, Pikachu perched mournfully on his shoulder as his trainer walked, head slumped down tears rolling freely down his cheeks. Misty and Brock walked just behind him allowing their young friend room to grieve for his friends who had lost their homes and even lives in the fire. At the back walked May and Brendan, accompanied by Mew and his three friends, who stood guard against another attack. Then they reached the Ketchum residence. The house was a shell but some of the garden still stood. Ash looked around and then fell to his knees and pounded the ground. Then Pikachu pointed to something lying beside the shed in the garden.

" Look! It's Mimey!" he shouted as he dashed over to Ash's Mom's Mr Mime.

" He's right! Mimey, are you alright?" Misty called as she ran over to the Pokémon's limp body.

" Mime… MIME MIME!" Mimey shouted as he saw Pikachu and Misty running to him. He was pointing to something and it took a few seconds for the words to be understood by Ash.

" STOP! IT'S A TRAP!" Ash screamed as he dived and stopped Misty from running into the trip wire. Mew used his psychic powers to stop Pikachu in midair and save him from falling into the pit fall trap filled with razor sharp spikes.

" That was close!" Brock said, " One more step…"

He shivered at the thought.

" Um Ash?" Misty said

" Yeah, Mist?" he replied

" Could you get your heavy ass off of me!" she shouted with a smile on her face.

" Uh oh yeah! Sorry!" He apologised quickly.

" Don't apologise Ash. You just saved my life. I owe you," Misty said smiling.

Ash was awestruck. But as usual his mind had goofed off somewhere and it wasn't because Misty owed him her life. He was staring at the lab.

" Whoa! Look there!" Brendan said pointing to the sky above the lab. Out of the flames a massive fiery bird flew into the sky.

" It's Moltres!" May shouted

But Ash wasn't convinced. He had seen all the legendary birds and this looked different than Moltres. It was bigger and had a golden aura. It even seemed to be flying in a rainbow.

" It's Ho-Oh! It's definitely Ho-Oh! I remember it from the first day of my adventure!" Ash called as the Rainbow Pokémon rose from the ashes of Professor Oak's lab. He was so exhilarated. The Pokémon that he had been searching for, it was over six years now, and finally he had seen it again and had witnesses.

" Yes, you are right, Ash. It is Ho-Oh, indeed. Though why he would involve himself in matters of man is a mystery to even me. Although…" Mew tailed off at the end and floated on midair, thinking.

" What's wrong, Mew? Why is Ho-Oh here?" Misty asked

" This could all be far bigger than we had anticipated. Or simply Ho-Oh wanted to discover who had unleashed one of the Legendary Birds. However we must not worry. Ho-Oh will not attack us. He is the Guardian of Fire and so stands beside Celebi, Lugia, Mewtwo and I in this battle," Mew replied. He bowed to the flying legend and Ho-Oh inclined his head in reply.

Ash was relieved. He had though for a minute that the giant bird would sweep down and engulf them with fire. But as he looked around he noticed the fires were dying, almost like they were being carried away by the wind. The fire in the lab, which had been ablaze only a few seconds before was now only smouldering.

" Cool, so that's Ho-Oh. I never really believed you Ash until now. But I suppose not many people would believe any of our journeys. Meeting Mew and Mewtwo. Beating the whole of Team Rocket. Rescuing one of the Legendary Dogs…" Brock started.

" Wait! You mean you three have seen a Legendary Dog!" Brendan exclaimed

" Actually two of them. Suicine and Entei. We've also seen all three birds, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, and both Lugia and Ho-Oh. And Ash saved Celebi. And Latios and Latias," Misty counted off the Legendary Pokémon she and her friends had seen.

" What! No way! That's so cool!" Brendan shouted and danced about after hearing this. He danced about so much that Mew had to stop him with Psychic so that he didn't fall into the pitfall trap.

" Hey, guys. I was just wondering. If this has happened here, what happened with Duo and his team?"

Petalburg City, Hoenn 

" Ah, it's so beautiful here, isn't it guys?" Duo said, as he lay stretched out on a grassy bank at the edge of Petalburg Forest.

" Yeah it's really nice," Celebi said as she floated down beside Duo, " but…WAKE UP!"

" AAGH!" Duo jumped a couple of feet into the air and landed down with a thump, " Ok ok. I'll get up. So where do we go first?"

" Why don't we go visit the Petalburg Gym? Maybe we could ask Max if he's seen anything strange," Hiro suggested.

" Ok then onwards to Petalburg!" Rui called as she took the lead

They reached Petalburg City after an hours walk. When they got into the city they saw that a lot of people were watching TV. Gary, Wes and Hiro went over to the Gym to see Max and Duo and Rui walked into a café to get something to eat and find out what was going on.

" We are getting news in just now that there has been a terrorist attack in Kanto. It is still early now but…" the television announcer was droned out by the murmuring of the people in the café.

" A terrorist attack… that's bad. I just hope the guys didn't get caught in it," Rui said to Duo who had gone white, " Duo? What's wrong?"

He pointed to the TV screen and Rui gasped. It was Pallet town and Professor Oak's lab was ablaze. But she noticed something else. There was water being sprayed at the lab.

" Duo look! It's Brendan's Marshtomp. And Ash's Snorlax. They must be in Pallet…I just hope they didn't get hurt," Rui was shaking. Her friends were in trouble and she couldn't do a thing to help.

" Don't worry, Rui. They'll be alright. Ash is there and he'll make sure nothing happens to anyone, I know he will. Just like I'll never let anyone in my team get hurt_," Especially, you Rui._ But Duo obviously didn't say this out loud.

" Thanks Duo, at least our leader isn't panicking," and she gave him a quick hug, " Now who's for some food! And a coffee."

At the Petalburg Gym, Gary, Wes and Hiro had met up with Max and his dad Norman.

" So Max, have you heard any rumours of trouble in Hoenn?" Gary asked

" Not really. The only trouble I've heard of was in Pallet town," Max said

" What! What did you hear?" Gary had jumped to his feet.

" Some terrorists attacked Pallet Town earlier. The whole town was set ablaze. And Professor Oak's lab was completely destroyed," Norman replied

Gary slumped to the ground. He looked paler than a sheet.

" Gary, come on buddy. Let's sit down. Have you heard about Professor Oak?" Hiro asked as he sat Gary back down on the seat.

" Professor Oak was found about half an hour ago by rescue teams. He was in the middle of a forest, being guarded by a Muk, a Kingler and a Dragonite," Norman filled in the three adventurers.

" Heh, Ash's Muk and Kingler saved my grandpa. I'll never hear the end of this," Gary said to himself. Wes looked equally as shocked but that seemed to be from the pictures he was seeing on the TV, which Max had just turned on.

" It has just been reported that a legendary Pokémon was seen rising from the ashes of the Oak lab. Some reports are even claiming that it was Ho-Oh. The Viridian City Police department have also issued a statement saying that the attack was carried out by a new group calling themselves Team Zero…" Max stood up and turned off the TV.

" I think we've seen enough of that. So what are you guys going to do?"

" We are going to carry out our mission and find the weapons we need to beat the evil," Duo said as he stood in the doorway, " And it looks to me that the evil is this Team Zero. So lets get moving gang."

" Duo, are you serious? You mean we're gonna go up against terrorists who ain't afraid to kill and beat them?" Wes looked worried as he questioned Duo.

" Duo is right. We must continue. I shall protect you and remember. I have the power to travel through time. I can lead us on our path," Celebi answered

" I know Ash already asked this question but, are you still with me?" Duo asked the four trainers.

" Bro, to the end of the earth."

" For my grandpa, hell yes."

" After what you said to me in the café, I'm with you."

Wes looked uncertain but finally said, " Ok I'm with you Duo. I'm gonna help."

" I want to help too but I still don't have a Pokémon," Max added

" You can help Max. You will be our source of information. Whatever we need, you can help us get it. Ok?" Gary looked at the young boy standing in front of him.

" No problem Gary. I'll help you as much as I can."

" _He reminds me of Ash when he was younger. Just as willing and helpful but smarter. That will be good," _Gary thought, " Thanks Max. This means a lot to us."

The five trainers set off from the Maple house a couple of minutes later, backpacks full of food prepared by Mrs Maple. They said their goodbyes and headed off into the city again.

" Ok guys, first we go to the Pokémon centre and contact Viridian City to see what happened to Gary's grandpa. Then we bed down for the night and get ready to head out first thing for the forest," Duo announced.

" _Just hope you're doing ok guys," he thought when he turned in for the night, " Hope you didn't let Ash get too wound up."_

_Well Pokéfans that's chapter 3 over. Hope you liked._

_And by the way if you were wondering what had happened to everyone's favourite baddies, Jessie and James will be making an appearance in the next chapter. _

So until then read, review and goodnight! 

_Kyro_


	4. Chapter 4

Kyro here 

_Welcome back to the adventure. Just remember_

_I don't own Pokémon!_

Legends, Heroes and Idiots 

**A Tale of Ten Warriors**

**Chapter 4: It's Hiro Time**

Petalburg Forest, Hoenn 

" Hmm, it's too quiet in here, eh Hiro," Gary commented

" Yeah. There should be birds singing and Pokémon all about but there's nothing. Something's wrong," Hiro looked around worriedly and then reached for his belt, " Come on out, Flamey. Go look about and report back anything strange, ok buddy."

Flamey nodded, took flight and went off in search of trouble.

" You know he's gonna find something and he'll probably have caused it," Duo said to his brother.

" I know, bro. But I just got this gut feeling that there's trouble brewing,"

The team then went on into the forest. They didn't find anything suspicious for a few hours and Flamey returned without any sign of anything. So they decided to stop at around noon for a rest and some food.

" Hey guys, what do you think these weapons we're gonna get look like?" Wes questioned

" I dunno Wes. Probably swords and spears. Although knowing Rui she'll probably get a big gun or something, eh," Duo joked and got a gun barrel pointed into his face for good measure.

" I don't need a big gun, Duo. I've already got my Signum cannon!" Duo turned white as a ghost and started to crawl away from the barrel in his face. The rest of the team all rolled around laughing at the sight of Rui running after Duo threatening to blow him to kingdom come!

" Hahaha…aww I haven't laughed this hard since Ash forgot to get up to get his first Pokémon," Gary said holding his sides.

" I know. Last time I laughed so much at Duo was when he got his head stuck in a pipe chasing a Poliwag!" Hiro said as he laughed and rolled around the floor.

AAAHHHH!

A scream cut short the chase and made Hiro jump to his feet.

" What the hell! Who was that?" Hiro said as he took out two Pokéballs from his belt, " Go Flamey. Come out Arc. Both of you go find that person who just screamed."

The two monsters sped off, one flying over the treetops, one weaving through the trees.

" Good idea bro. Go Flyer and Blade. Search for anyone in trouble."

" Espe, you and Gardevoir help too." Wes said as he sent out his monsters

" Medi, help too," Rui told her Medicham

" Umbreon, Gengar and Houndoom. Help with the search." Gary told his Pokémon

" We should split up into two groups. Wes, Gary and Rui in one and me and Duo in the other," Hiro announced.

" No, you go with Celebi, Hiro. I'll take Wes and Gary can go with Rui. Ok? Let's go people!" Duo ran off with Wes trailing behind and Gary and Rui quickly set off in another direction.

" Hiro, I think we should go this way," the time traveller Pokémon said.

" Ok Celebi. I'll lead and you take up the rear guard. Flower can go in the middle with Hercules," Hiro said as he strode off into the dark forest.

A few minutes later he arrived in a clearing. A dark shadow appeared overhead and a blur came flying from the forest.

" Arc, Flamey did you find anything?" Hiro asked anxiously

" We did. Straight on from this clearing for about two minutes there's a cliff face. A girl is trapped half way down and there's a flock of Fearow and Spearow gathering. Let's hurry!" Flamey announced as he took off again.

Hiro jumped onto Arc's back and Celebi lifted Flower off the ground and floated along beside Arc, who was flying along between the trees.

" Arc, use Extremespeed!" Arc became a red blur weaving through the trees as he sped up so fast even Celebi's Teleport couldn't keep up with him.

They reached the cliff a few seconds later and Arc stopped so suddenly that Hiro nearly fell off and Celebi crashed into the back of him.

"Help! Someone please help me!" a voice called from below Hiro.

" Hello? I'm Hiro and I'll try to help, ok Miss?" Hiro shouted down.

" Thank you Hiro. I'm Sarah. Hurry. The Spearow are getting close!" Sarah shouted back

" Flamey, go! Use Flamethrower to keep those birds busy!" Hiro commanded his fire Pokémon, " Celebi, lets go. Teleport me down."

Hiro took the hand of the time traveller Pokémon and was teleported down the cliff to Sarah.

" Grab my hand!" Hiro reached out and grabbed Sarah's hand, " Now!"

Celebi teleported them to safety just as the Spearow dived under Flamey and headed for the cliff.

" Whoa, that was close! Eh!" Hiro smiled as he looked at the girl he had just saved. She was about 15 or 16, had long electric blue hair and bright green eyes. She was about the same height as him. She had a yellow tank top and blue trousers on and had a flame tattoo on her arm.

" Yeah, thanks a lot Hiro. I left my Pokémon at the Rustboro Pokémon centre and was taking a walk through the forest when a Vigoroth chased me. He chased me all the way to this cliff and I fell over the edge. I landed on that small ledge but I couldn't get up. I was just going to wait for someone to walk by but then I saw that flock of bird Pokémon and screamed," Sarah looked relieved to be of the ledge but Hiro couldn't quite work out what the other look on her face was.

" Lucky for you we heard you scream. Speaking of that I wonder where the rest of the guys got to?" Hiro looked around and saw Flamey still hovering around keeping an eye on the Spearow and Fearow, " Flamey, go find the others will ya?"

" No problem Hiro," Flamey flew off and Hiro turned to Sarah.

" I don't think it would be a good idea if you travelled alone. How about you go with us to Rustboro?"

" Sure I could use the company. By the way who's 'we'?" Sarah questioned

" 'We' are Hiro and Duo Star, Gary Oak, Rui Conrad and Wes Maxwell. We're the ones who're gonna save the world," Hiro struck a pose similar to Ash's victory one and Sarah started to giggle at his antics, " So jump on Arc and lets find my bro and the rest."

" Ok, Hiro Star, Saviour of the world! I'm Sarah Elm and I think I'll take you up on your offer," She laughed as she got on Arc and she and Hiro took off back into the forest.

Viridian County General Hospital, Kanto 

" You are all very lucky that you didn't get hurt. Whatever possessed you to go into the burning lab?" Officer Jenny asked.

" We had to see if Professor Oak was there and if my Pokémon were ok," Ash replied

" Ok so what did you see or hear in Pallet Town?" She sighed

" We heard that the people who attacked the town wee a mix of Rockets, Magma and Aqua members and they used a legendary Pokémon to destroy the houses," Brock replied

" And they kidnapped my mom," Ash said looking down at his feet. Misty noticed that his fists were closed tight and he looked very tense.

" Well we do have a little good news. It seems that the ship that attacked the town has been sighted off Cinnabar Island. It has docked and is taking on supplies. We were planning a raid on it but we cannot seem to reach the Cinnabar Police HQ," Ash jumped to his feet.

" Let's go now!" Ash headed for the door but Brock grabbed his arm.

" Ash. You really want to save your mom? Don't rush headlong into this thing. It's a trap and you know it."

Ash closed his eyes and sighed. May and Brendan got up and stood beside Ash.

" I've got an idea," Brendan announced, " Why don't me and May go and see what's happening on Cinnabar? That way Ash won't get the urge to go off and attack them single handed."

" Yeah that's a good idea. But don't you guys try to do it yourselves either," Brock warned.

" Ok then! Mew, let's go!" May said as she Brendan and Mew all disappeared in a flash of white light.

Petalburg Forest, Hoenn 

" Hey bro where ya been?" Duo called as he saw Arc canter into view.

" Nowhere really just helping someone in need," Hiro replied as he jumped off Arc.

" Helping someone in need? You saved my life Hiro and all you say is that?" Sarah piped up as she jumped down from Arc and landed beside Hiro.

" Hey Hiro, who's she?" Wes asked

" This guys is Sarah Elm. She was halfway down a cliff and me an' Celebi helped her up," Hiro replied nonchalantly

" I was the one who screamed and Hiro saved me from a flock of Spearow and Fearow. He's pretty fearless," Sarah smiled as Hiro blushed deeply

" More like he doesn't think before he does something. But that does help sometimes," Gary nodded at Sarah, " So why was the daughter of Professor Elm walking through Petalburg Forest without any Pokémon?"

" Tell me this. Why is the grandson of Professor Oak so nosey!" Hiro burst out laughing at this and Wes and Duo started to snigger. Even Rui had a big grin on her face. Gary, however, wasn't amused.

" At least I'm not stupid enough to go walking through a forest filled with dangerous Pokémon without a single monster to protect me," Gary snapped.

" Hey at least I'm brave enough to do it!" Sarah snapped back. Hiro, Duo and Wes were all slowly backing away from the feuding pair but Rui stepped forward and grabbed Gary by the ear.

" Would you get a grip Gary? She was just pulling your leg!" Rui shook her head and laughed, " Look at you three! Running like scaredy cats!"

Duo quickly stood up and defended himself, " Hey would you stand around when Gary gets angry!"

" Yes and you definitely won't stand around now!" Rui took out her gun and started chasing Duo again, " Get back here you chicken!"

Hiro sat down beside Arc. Sarah came over and sat beside him.

" Are they always so crazy?"

" Always. My bro can be worse but Rui keeps him in check usually. It's getting late and I don't really want to be heading through the forest at night. Do you mind if we camp here and head to Rustboro tomorrow?"

" Sure, no problem Hiro. It'll be fun. I haven't camped out with someone else in a while. So who's your cook?"

Hiro smiled and replied, " Me!"

An hour later the six trainers sat down to a meal of chicken fried rice a la Hiro. Duo and Hiro wolfed it down and Sarah and Rui laughed as they fought over the last rice ball. Wes and Gary were sent off to do the washing up and the others lay down and looked up at the stars. Arc and Flamey were still out of their Pokéballs and lay down near Hiro, Flamey resting up against a tree and Arc lying just beside Hiro's head.

" Hey there's a shooting star!" Duo called. Hiro looked up to see a bright flash across the sky. "_ I wish Sarah would decide to travel along with us."_

" _I wish Rui would go out with me!" _Duo wished

Rui closed her eyes and wished, "_ I wish Duo would wise up, and ask me!"_

Sarah looked up and wished. But it was different to the others wishes, " I wish I could help!" she said aloud.

" You can," Gary said, as he returned from washing up, " We're going to need as much help as we can get. I know we don't always see eye to eye, Sarah but we need you!"

" Yes!" Hiro jumped up and did a victory dance, then quickly sat down as everyone was giving him strange looks, " Heh! Sorry!"

" Thanks Gary." Sarah stood up, grabbed Hiro's hand and started to dance about.

" Hold on!" Hiro and Sarah stopped abruptly as Duo stood up, " It's my decision on who gets to come with us."

Hiro and Sarah both looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he cracked.

" Aww alright. She can come but first we get her Pokémon!"

" Yes!" the two dancing trainers shouted as they whirled around.

" Seeing as we're going to dance how about some music!" Hiro shouted to Arc

Arc reached his paw into Hiro's bag and pressed play on his mp3 player.

" _Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time!" _the legendary voice of the late Freddie Mercury crooned.

" I feel aliiiive!" Duo sung

" And the world is turning inside out! Yeah!" Hiro continued

" I'm floating around in ecstasy!" Rui sang

" So don't stop me now! Don't stop me…cos I'm having a good time! Havin' a good time!" the six trainers sang.

They danced and sung a few more songs and then headed for their sleeping bags. Hiro went over to the fire to collect his mp3 player when he heard someone creep up behind him.

" Who's there?" he whispered

" It's me, Sarah. I just wanted to thank you properly for saving me," she turned him round and kissed him.

" Um no problem!" Hiro said thanking God it was too dark for Sarah to see him blush.

" You can save me anytime, Hiro Star!" She winked and turned off to go to bed.

Hiro staggered back to his sleeping bag and lay there thinking. His brother next to him interrupted his thoughts.

" Bro, whoa!" was all Duo said before he rolled over and fell fast asleep.

Cinnabar Island, Kanto 

" Ok we're here. So what next?" May asked Brendan

" We see who's guarding the ship. Come on," Brendan headed towards the port and May followed. Mew hid himself in her backpack.

" Whoa that's a big ship," Brendan exclaimed as he reached the port, " Rebel Without a Cause. What a name for a ship."

Mew floated out of May's backpack and shivered, " There is much evil on that ship. But there is a small glimmer of good."

" What do you mean Mew?" May asked

" Watch and see!" Mew said as he pointed to a group of ex-Rockets heading for the ship's gangway.

" Hey, it's Jessie and James. But they look so disheartened. And they're in handcuffs," May said. She felt pity for her former adversaries. Even though they had seemed bad they did do the right thing sometimes. They had even helped Duo and Gary take down Giovanni and Team Rocket. But now they were handcuffed and seemed to be being taken to the ship's bridge, " Let's help them."

" What? We are only supposed to be checking this out and you want to save two Rockets?" Brendan looked shocked at this.

May just smiled and said, " Guess I'm just like Ash. I always see the good in people. Let's go!"

She stole off with Mew floating beside her leaving Brendan to consider what would be said to him if he let May do this alone, how Duo and Hiro would never let him hear the end of it…

" May! Wait!" he hissed and followed her

They reached the hull of the ship without being detected.

" Mew can you teleport us to somewhere where we can go in unseen?" Brendan asked

" I can do better." He said and they were suddenly teleported into a storage cupboard in the depths of the ship.

" Good work. Now is there anyone outside?" Mew shook his head and Brendan opened the door, " Let's go rescue Jesse, James and Ash's Mom."

They travelled along the corridor for about a hundred metres and suddenly Brendan pulled May into a small room off the corridor.

" Why'd you do…" Brendan covered her mouth with his hand and pointed to a small gap in the door. May looked out and saw a group of sailors trundle past making a loud racket. Once they passed and were well down the corridor they eased out of the room and walked on down the corridor. They came to a set of stairs going both up and down.

" Where to now?" May asked

" Ash's mom is probably being held in a cell and that's at the bottom but Jessie and James were being taken to the bridge which is at the top," Brendan replied

" Go up," Mew said

" What? And leave Ash's mom?" May said astounded

" No, go up and rescue Ash's mom. She's being held in a small room three floors up with five guards outside it. The room is blocked by an Alakazam so I can't teleport into it but get me close to that Alakazam and I can get her no problem," Mew replied simply. Brendan noticed a small glimmer of happiness in the small Pokémon's eyes.

" You love helping people, don't you Mew?" Brendan queried

" Yes. Why not? Happiness and love are our strongest emotions so why make any secret about them and always do the things that bring out those emotions. It makes life so much easier," he replied, " Now let's go!"

They ran up the stairs and found they could reach the room from only these stairs.

" Ok. I'll go ahead first and use Meta and Swamp to distract the guards. May, you help Mew get to the door. I'll try to take out the Alakazam but if I can't you get him. Then you, Mew teleport Mrs Ketchum out and get back here for us. We'll then teleport to the bridge and save Jessie and James. Everyone understand?" Mew and May both nodded, " Good let's go!"

Brendan sent out his Swampert and Metagross before he went up the stairs. Then he steadied himself and picked up an iron bar someone had left at the foot of the stairs, " Could come in handy. Ok guys, let's go!"

" Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a grunt shouted as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

" Taking you out! Go Hydro Pump and Meteor Mash!" Brendan called to his Pokémon as he rushed the grunt in front of him, " Haah!"

CRUNCH!

The iron bar collided with the grunt's leg and he collapsed writhing in pain. Meta's Meteor Mash had downed a few more and the Hydro Pump left the floor slippery so more than a few slipped and fell. But the rest had already released their Pokémon and were preparing to fight.

" Ok there's a Machoke, three Mightyenas, a Sharpedo, a Camerupt and a Weezing. Go Double Hyper Beam!" Meta and Swamp both nodded and charged up their beams. The grunts panicked and sent their Pokémon rushing towards Brendan but just as they were about to attack the two Hyper Beams erupted and swept them down the corridor and out of the hull.

" Nice work, Brendan," May said as she appeared from the stairwell with Mew.

" Uh thanks!" Brendan turned as she walked past because of his extremely red face, " Watch out May. The floor's really slippery. Here, take my hand."

Brendan reached out his hand and grasped May's. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Then Mew interrupted, " Um, I love happiness and love and all but we still gotta save Mrs Ketchum and Jessie and James. So let's keep focused."

May and Brendan both blushed but still kept a hold of each other's hand. They reached the door and opened it up. There was Mrs Ketchum, sitting on her bed wondering if someone would rescue her. She was expecting her guards to be coming in with her lunch but instead it was two of her Ash's friends and a small, pink, flying mouse.

" Mrs Ketchum, are you alright?" May asked.

" Yes dear I'm fine. Now how did you get in here and how am I getting out?" Mrs Ketchum asked.

" Mew will teleport you to Viridian City and that's how we got in too. So ready to leave?" Brendan replied as he took a quick look out the door. Swamp and Meta were standing at the stairs and would give a warning if they heard anything. But Brendan still wanted to get out of there.

" Yes. Thank you for saving me. Are you coming back with me?"

" No. We have to save someone else first. Mew hurry back ok." May said to the legendary Pokémon.

Mew nodded and teleported himself and Mrs Ketchum out. May and Brendan sat for a minute just wondering what they were in for when there was a bright light and Mew reappeared. But he wasn't alone.

" Hey Brock. Why are you here?" Brendan asked the tall trainer who had appeared with Mew.

" Ash thought you could need some help to rescue these people. So who are they?" Brock asked as his eyes drifted towards the pair's hands, which were still clasped together.

" Well… it's Jessie and James," May replied.

" Oh. So you want me to help save two thieves who tried to steal my Pokémon so many times?" Brock looked at them expectantly.

" But you said yourself. They helped Ash save Lugia and they helped Duo and Gary beat Giovanni," May protested

" True but what makes them need saved?" Brock was still unconvinced

" They are being held on the bridge in handcuffs and looking worse than Ash. That's why. I'm going to save them, so is May and so is Mew. So if you want to get off this ship you're gonna have to come with us," Brendan looked Brock straight in his eye slits and Brock just laughed.

" You are stubborn, headstrong and always listen to your heart not your head. You are just like Ash and he always does the right thing even when it leads to big trouble. So let's go guys. How are we getting up?"

" Mew is going to teleport us up and then we burst in and grab them," May said

" Ok. Good but how about I start a distraction and you two get Jessie and James."

" Ok that's better. Right Brock will use his Crobat and Marshtomp to distract the bridge guards and we'll teleport up and grab Jessie and James and then get you, Brock," Brendan laid out the plan, " Every one agreed? Good, it's hero time then!"

" Go up these stairs for five flights and you'll find the bridge doors are straight ahead. There are ten guards along that corridor. Lure them away and we'll take care of the rest," Mew told Brock as he prepared to go up to the bridge.

" Take Swamp and Meta. They'll listen to you and you might just need them," Brendan handed over two empty Pokéballs and gestured for Swamp and Meta to follow Brock.

" Good luck Brock. Don't you get hurt!" May called as Brock ran up the stairs.

" Ok, Mew two minutes then we go," Brendan called as the psychic Pokémon looked up the stairs.

" No problem, Brendan. But I say a minute. Brock can do a lot of damage in a minute."

Mew was right. From the get go Brock unleashed a hail of attacks on the grunts guarding the bridge.

" Swamp, Marshtomp use Hydro Pump. Crobat, Supersonic. Meta, use Thunder," Brock called as an ex-Rocket charged at him, " Haah!" he swung a leg at him and caught the grunt square in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and Brock steadied himself for the next attack.

" Sir. We have an intruder trying to enter the bridge. Will we assist?" one of Team Rocket's guards asked Captain Marcos.

Marcos looked at the guard and nodded. These teens were getting annoying. First they broke onto his ship, next they freed his prisoner and now they were trying to get into his bridge, " Corporal Sanders. Free Moltres and order it to attack the town. That should get rid of some unwanted attention."

" Sir the other two and Mew just teleported off the ship. No sign of them anywhere else inside or outside the hull," a technician reported.

" Good. Take care of the one outside."

" Sir he's recalling his Pokémon!" a guard shouted as he stood at the door.

" Where are my other prisoners?"

" They were over… oh god!" the guard looked at Marcos and cowered in fear.

" Captain Salo, take the ship to sea. You, track that boy outside. Sergeant Olivier, take your team and scour the ship. Find Jessie Marcos and James Xavier now!" Marcos was furious, " Don't worry sister dear I'll find you soon."

_Well I did promise the return of Jessie and James so there you go. Next chapter is in the works and I hope you find it up to scratch._

_Keep reviewing and tell me if you like my characters. _

_Until next time Pokéfans_

_Kyro_


End file.
